The present invention relates to bodysprays installed in showers that project water at the body of the user, and in particular, to bodyspray devices having angularly adjustable valve outlet orientations.
Modern bathing space design has evolved a category known in the art as a “custom shower.” A variety of valve options are available in the custom shower, from the decorative trim style to the number of water outlets and outlet locations, along with the construction materials and architecture of the valves. The variety of options render each custom shower unique in appearance and function.
Water outlets used in these assemblies typically include combinations of one or more showerhead devices, handshower devices, and bodyspray devices, depending on the selected water control valves. Bodyspray valves can be mounted on a vertical shower wall and project water essentially horizontally at the body.
A variety of conventional bodyspray devices are commercially available that are designed to provide desirable water coverage and spray feel to the user. Several even enable a sprayhead to pivot within a predetermined range.
A need exists for a compact wall-mounted bodyspray assembly having a flat spray face that directs a spray in a direction whose angular orientation is easily manually adjustable.
SUMMARY
The present invention provides a bodyspray assembly including a coupling assembly connected to a spray face having an angular orientation that can be omni-directionally adjusted, thereby correspondingly adjusting the angular orientation of a spray directed from the spray face.
Specifically, in one form the invention provides a bodyspray assembly configured to receive supply water from a source and emit the supply water as a directed spray. A bi-directional coupling assembly includes a housing rotatable about a first axis, and a body rotatable about a second axis. The coupling assembly receives the supply water. A spray outlet assembly includes an array of nozzles extending through a spray face. The nozzles receive the supply water from the coupling assembly, and output the supply water as a directed spray. The spray outlet assembly is connected to the bi-directional coupling assembly such that the nozzles are pivotable about to both the first and second axes. An escutcheon, configured for mounting on the wall, surrounds the spray face such that the spray face is substantially flush with respect to the wall.
The supply water can flow from the housing through the body. The spray outlet assembly can receive the supply water from the body.
The first housing is a water flow housing supported by a waterway member. The water flow housing is rotatable with respect to the waterway member about the first axis. The waterway member has a pair of arms supporting the water flow housing, at least one of the arms providing an outlet that delivers the supply water to the water flow housing.
The body is an elbow waterway body supported by the water flow housing. The elbow waterway body is rotatable with respect to the water flow housing about the second axis. A second elbow waterway body can also be supported by the water flow housing. The second elbow waterway body is rotatable with respect to the water flow housing about the second axis. The water flow housing can have an inlet and a first and second radial outlet, such that the first and second elbow waterway bodies are rotatably received in first and second radial outlets, respectively.
The bodyspray assembly can have a water inlet assembly connecting the source to the bi-directional coupling assembly. A casing supports the water inlet assembly, the bi-directional coupling assembly, and the spray outlet assembly.
The spray face can be flat, in the form of a tile, receiving the nozzles.
In one aspect, the axes of rotation are coplanar. In another aspect, the axes of rotation are orthogonal. In still another aspect, the axes of rotation are independent with respect to each other to provide for omni-directional angular adjustment of the nozzles.
In another form, a bodyspray assembly extends along a central longitudinal axis and is configured to receive supply water from a source and emit the supply water as a directed spray. A coupling assembly includes a housing configured for rotation about at least a first and second axis. A spray outlet assembly has a flat spray face defining an array of apertures. The spray outlet assembly is connected to the housing such that a longitudinal depressive force applied to the spray face at a position offset from the central longitudinal axis causes the nozzles to pivot about an axis normal to an axis defined between the central longitudinal axis and the position.
In one form, the bi-directional coupling assembly further has a body that rotatably supports the first housing.
In another form, the coupling assembly can be an omni-directional coupling assembly having a hub that provides an outer spherical track, such that the housing rides along the track.
In one aspect, the supply water flows through the coupling assembly.
The advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings. What follows are preferred embodiments of the present invention. To assess the full scope of the invention the claims should be looked to as the preferred embodiments are not intended as the only embodiments within the scope of the invention.